Troublesome Meddling
by ChangingDestiny'sDesign
Summary: Tsunade is tired of waiting for grandkids and decides to take matters it her own hands.  Sakura must now go on a date with every man on Tsunade's list then choose one to marry.  A list of candidates, one date each and a choice that will last a lifetime
1. YOU WHAT!

**I took inspiration from the story 'The Fortune of Mrs. Sakura' by KalliopeStarmist. **

**I do not own Naruto nor the characters in this story. I am simply a fan.**

"Shizune, I have come to a decision. The next generation of ninja will never be born if we don't do something to get this generation in gear. Most of them haven't even been on a date! So, I have decided to start with Sakura. She will be sent on a date with each of the candidates on this list. At the end of this list, she must choose one of the candidates to share the rest of her life with! It's brilliant! Seeing her be so happy, others are bound to follow too." Tsunade explained with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"This has nothing to do with the next generation. This has to do with you wanting grandchildren. And how are you going to tell Sakura about this and still have a standing structure within a mile by the end?"

"Oh, I will tell her quite bluntly and she will have no choice but to accept. Besides, she is a worse workaholic than you. At least you go on dates! If I don't do something now, she will wither away and I will never have grandchildren. I have been waiting for this since I officially adopted her 4 years ago and here we are with nothing to show. She's nineteen for goodness sakes! She needs to hurry up if we are going to make that goal of at least 10 grandkids."

"10? Honestly?"

"Yes, 10! Give or take a few… Now, go get the bride. This is going to be a long few weeks and I am ready to get started!"

"Hai."

…

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT!"

"Calm down Sakura and lower your voice! Honestly, you would think I just gave you a death sentence." Tsunade replied slightly amused and annoyed.

"Is there a difference?" Sakura replied still shocked and mad.

"Oh yes, there is a difference. So, do you understand?"

"Yeah, I go out on a date with each of the guys on your list then decide which one I bonded best with."

"Yup! And so you understand, I have spoke with each of the men on this list so this is not a forced thing with any of them. They all are willing to make you their bride and would be happy to do so. Some of these guys you may start to see another side of. Perhaps a side you didn't know possible."

"Great….. That is good to know." Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Also, we will be monitoring the situation and taking notes so don't think you can sneak off and not show up or hide somewhere until it is over because we will know. We will also require full reports on each date from your view point, giving us better perspective."

"Perfect. I might as well get started. Who is the first guy on the list?"

"Your first candidate is… Well, maybe I should call him in."

"Fine. Whatever." At this point, even though she was trying to hide it, Sakura was getting a little nervous. The look on Tsunade's face didn't help.

"SHIZUNE, SEND HIM IN." Tsunade yelled.

The door slowly started to swing open revealing the first candidate. As his face came into view, Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Hello Sakura."

**Who will it be? Review if you want me to continue! First person to review gets to choose mystery guy! I posted something similar to this only it was a week together and not a date. That was taking too long and I don't have the time so I redid it to only be a date. I figured at least this way, I would have time to post. **


	2. TaiJutsu Training

"LEE! Tsunade, what is going on?" Sakura yelled as she set eyes on the first contestant.

"Lee was one of the volunteers and you know what is going on. Remember, it's only one date." Tsunade said, hoping her desk made it through. Sakura was eyeing it vengefully.

"Ok - You're right. I just need to calm down and take this as it comes. Give it a chance. Forgive me Lee. I am still trying to let this all process. I just found out about this whole thing and am still trying to let it all sink in." Sakura said, shocking everyone in the room.

"Th-that's ok Sakura-chan. Your youthful bloom with only shine brighter once this is over!" Lee announced rather loudly.

"I'm sure it will. Let's go. What do you have planned?" Sakura asked as they walked out of the Hokage tower.

"Well Sakura-chan, I have it all planned out. Training until we drop then dinner on the training field! I packed our dinner." Lee said giving a thumbs up and smile that would put Gai to shame.

"Sounds great. Let's go."

As they walk, Lee was actually silent, much to Sakura's shock. After about ten minutes, she figured something had to be wrong. "Are you okay, Lee?"

"I am fine my youthful blossom. Why do you ask?" Lee said with his normal enthusiasm without the jumping. Almost eerily calm for Lee.

"You just seem quiet. You are usually so hyper. I just wondered."

"I am fine just trying to be a little more agreeable. I asked TenTen for tips and she said you would find this a lot more pleasant. Her words were to keep my youthful flame burning bright in a less loud way! I find my constant headache lessening…"

"Tenten said 'youthful flame'?"

"No, she said 'obnoxiously loud enthusiasm' but I see it as youthful flame! It's what makes me me." Lee said, still grinning.

"And you are a special breed Lee. There aren't many guys like you out there." Sakura said, smiling at Lee. He could see sincerity in her eyes and grinned inward to himself. She had real grown up. She no longer saw appearances but the person inside. He wasn't sure if he would be her choice, but he knew she would choose based on the man inside and not the exteriors. It was a comforting thought to know she would be happy and choose well.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. You really are something special. Speaking of special, did you hear what Neji did to Naruto?"

"No, I didn't. This has got to be good."

"Neji gave Naruto a stick and told him it was special like him. He said if he hit people with it, it would give them immediate strength and luck!"

"He didn't believe him? Tell me he didn't believe him."

"Oh, he believed him and went around hitting people on the back of their heads. Everyone was so mad but found it hilarious all the same!"

"How did he find out differently?"

"He decided the Hokage needed a pick-me-up. I am surprised you didn't hear her scream! Naruto was luck to make it out of that one!" At this point both were rolling in laughter, trying to control themselves.

They walked into the training ground and the first thing Sakura noticed was the basket under the tree. True to his word, Sakura could see the brilliant dinner Lee had made. But, training came first. They sparred for hours before finely sitting down to dinner. At this point it was very late but Sakura hated to stop as Lee was helping her sharpen her Tai-Jitsu. He would give her a point here or there, show her a better come back and give her tips to increase her speed. If nothing else, Sakura knew this brought them closer as friends.

Lee started unpacking dinner. He had made tempura, Sashimi (in an iced container to keep it cold), Umeboshi Onigiri and Fresh Fruit. All her favorites. He had them in neat bentos just waiting to be ate.

"I hope you like it. I'm not the best cook."

"It's great Lee. It really is."

They sat and ate for wait seem like ages, talking about various things before Lee walked Sakura home.

"Thank you for a nice evening Lee. I really did enjoy it."

"It was my pleasure Sakura-chan. I'll see you around. Maybe you'll be up for another spar when this whole thing is over. I could really help you with your speed training!" Lee said, flashing her a thumbs up and grin.

"That sounds great! Goodnight Lee." Sakura said.

"Goodnight Sakura."

Sakura was woke up the next morning by pounding on the door and yelling. "Sakura, get your butt down here and let me in. I want a mother/daughter chat and I brought breakfast." Tsunade yelled from her front door.

"I'm coming!" Sakura yelled back. Sakura quickly rushed to her front door, in fear it would be broke down otherwise.

"Good Morning! How are you? I brought breakfast." Tsunade claimed as she walked into Sakura's house, laying out the food on the table. "Here, coffee. It'll help wake you up."

"Thank's Oka-san. Now, what is the really reason you came here this early?"

"How was last night?"

"It was enjoyable. I wrote out all the details for you as asked." Sakura claimed as she handed Tsunade a scroll. Tsunade quickly read through it.

"Impressive. Your next date will be this evening."

"Who?"

"Well, It's…."

"Wait," Sakura interrupted, "Before you continue, Sasuke is not on that list, right?"

"No Sweetheart. I figured him being entered into ICU once was enough. You got your point across. So when he came to me, I told him to get lost."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Sweetie. So today's date is…."

**CLIFFHANGER! WHO WILL THE NEXT GUY BE. REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINION WHO SHOULD BE NEXT!**


End file.
